Kingdom Hearts III El Cristal Mortimer
by Er Deivi
Summary: Después de que Sora y sus amigos regresaran a casa, todo volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo, una antigua amenaza ha vuelto a manifestarse ¿Por qué?
1. Episodio 1 Un regreso inesperado

Kingdom Hearts III El cristal Mortimer

**Hola a todos. Este fanfic supone la continuación de Kingdom Hearts II, que a mi entender fue bueno, pero estaba incompleto. Espero que os guste **

Episodio 1. Un regreso inesperado

Habían pasado varios meses desde que todos regresaron a las Islas del Destino. El Rey Mickey, Donald y Goofy volvieron al Castillo Disney pocos días después de su regreso, y esto entristeció especialmente a Sora, que se había hecho muy amigo de Donald y Goofy.

Las llaves espada también desaparecieron. El Rey Mickey les explicó antes de marcharse que las llaves solo aparecían cuando había oscuridad, por lo que ya no tenía sentido su presencia en ese momento.

Tanto Sora como Riku habían empezado a ir a la escuela. A ambos no les hacía gracia tener que ponerse un uniforme, pero poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a esta nueva rutina. Kairi les ayudaba en lo que podía, pues en todo el tiempo que habían estado ausentes se habían perdido muchas cosas.

Incluso los padres de Sora y Riku se alegraron mucho de volver a verlos. Los creían perdidos para siempre, hasta que consiguieron regresar. En cuanto les contaron su historia, al principio no les creyeron, pero poco a poco mostraron mayor interés por la existencia de otros mundos distintos al suyo.

A veces se ponían a observar con Kairi las islas del Destino al atardecer, recordando el comienzo de su gran aventura, que les guió por numerosos mundos, de cómo se separaron y cómo volvieron a encontrarse. Hacía tiempo que se habían mudado de aquellas islas con sus familias, y ya no tenían muchas ocasiones de ir a verlas.

- ¿Cómo crees que seguirán? – preguntó un día Sora

- ¿Te refieres al Rey Mickey y los demás? – contestó Riku – Supongo que bien

- Tenían que volver a su mundo – terció Kairi – Ojalá que no existiesen esas barreras que nos impiden comunicarnos

- Si así fuera, no podríamos vivir en paz – dijo Riku con severidad – Los sincorazón ya causaron suficiente daño a los mundos

- Tienes razón, Riku – dijo Sora con tristeza – bastante trabajo nos costó acabar con ellos y con los incorpóreos

- Y nos costó bastantes vidas: Ansem, Axel, Roxas, Naminé… – dijo Kairi

- No perdimos ni a Roxas ni a Naminé – corrigió Riku – siguen siendo parte de vosotros, aunque no los veáis

- Sí, pero a mí me caía bien Naminé – dijo Kairi – Me ayudó mucho, y me dio pena despedirme de ella

- A mí también me caía bien – dijo Sora –, al igual que Roxas, aunque a él no lo conocí lo suficiente

- Sí, yo también los echo de menos – admitió Riku – pero eran incorpóreos. No existían realmente. Tenían que volver con sus originales, es decir, vosotros – dijo volviéndose a Sora y Kairi –. Cuando queráis volver a verlos, miraros entre vosotros. Estoy seguro de que reconoceréis a Roxas y a Naminé

Sora y Kairi sonrieron, y los tres continuaron con su camino. Sí, fueron buenos tiempos, pero se habían terminado… o eso creían ellos.

Aquella noche, Sora se puso a recordar a todos los amigos que había conocido: León, Aeris, Yuffie, Cloud, Ariel, Simba, Aladdín, Bestia, Hércules,… tal vez no volviese a verlos nunca, pero le quedaban aquellos buenos recuerdos de sus aventuras. Igualmente, recordó al infortunado Axel, que sacrificó su vida por ayudar a Sora a encontrar a Kairi. A pesar de que previamente la había secuestrado, supo enmendar su error. Por ello Sora le estaba agradecido. A veces se preguntaba dónde irían a parar los incorpóreos una vez eran destruidos. Pero tras darle vueltas a la cabeza inútilmente, supuso que desaparecerían en la oscuridad y se quedó dormido.

En el Castillo Disney, Donald el mago estaba practicando sus conjuros, apuntando a las escobas

- ¡Piro! – gritó

De su bastón salieron llamas que quemaron varias escobas, pero no parecían lo bastante potentes, porque se apagaron repentinamente

- ¡Vaya! Todavía tengo que mejorar

- ¿Qué pasa, Donald? – dijo una voz

Por la puerta apareció Goofy, el capitán de los caballeros del rey. Parecía medio dormido

- Sigo practicando mis conjuros – contestó Donald – Necesito mejorar mis técnicas

- Pero si ya acabamos con los sincorazón – dijo Goofy – ya no es necesario entrenarse tanto

- Uno nunca debe dejar de permanecer alerta – dijo Donald – Podrían aparecer nuevas amenazas, y tenemos que estar preparados

- Vale, también echas de menos a Sora, ¿verdad?

Donald permaneció algunos segundos en silencio. Al fin dijo:

- Sí, has acertado. Sora era un buen amigo

- Fueron unas aventuras increíbles. Lástima que haya pasado tanto tiempo – dijo Goofy

- Hasta el rey parece triste desde que nos despedimos. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que regresamos – suspiró Donald

- Por cierto, me ha dicho que quería hablar con nosotros – dijo Goofy

- ¿Qué? – dijo Donald alarmado – ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la estancia del rey. Donald esperaba recibir alguna misión

- ¿Majestad? – preguntó Donald llamando a la puerta

No hubo respuesta

- ¡Majestad! ¿estáis ahí? – volvió a preguntar Donald

Seguía sin haber respuesta. Entonces Goofy abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía, y sobre la mesa había un sobre lacrado

- Empiezo a estar cansado de que haga siempre lo mismo – comentó Donald mientras cogía el sobre

Era de noche, Sora estaba profundamente dormido. De pronto, escuchó un grito que le hizo despertarse

- ¡Sora! ¡Ven rápido! – gritó un hombre de pelo negro y barba incipiente que llevaba una escoba en la mano

- ¿Papá? – preguntó Sora – ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Unos seres oscuros con ojos amarillos! ¡Son miles! ¡Corre, sal de aquí!

- ¿Unos seres oscuros? – gritó Sora – ¡Los sincorazón! ¡Pero si creí que los habíamos destruido!

- ¡Venga, corre! – gritó el padre de Sora – ¡Están atacando a la gente!

Sora cogió su ropa y corrió a reunirse con sus padres. Los tres salieron corriendo de la casa. Sora vislumbró a sus espaldas como varios sincorazón atacaban a la gente, y algunos se convertían a su vez en sincorazón

- ¡Es terrible! – dijo la madre de Sora mientras corrían

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Sora haciendo gestos para ver si hacía aparecer la llave espada – ¿Por qué no sales?

- ¡Vamos, Sora! – gritó su padre

De pronto, tres sincorazón aparecieron ante ellos. La madre de Sora profirió un grito, y Sora se tapó la cara con las manos. De pronto, algo brilló ante él. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y vio que en su mano tenía la llave espada. Los sincorazón retrocedieron, y Sora los atacó, acabando con ellos.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Sora a sus padres

- Sí, hijo – respondió su madre

- Así que es cierto. Esos seres existen – dijo el padre

- Vamos, tenéis que salir de aquí. Yo iré a buscar a Riku y a Kairi

- ¡No te vamos a dejar solo, Sora! – respondió su madre – ¡No te perderemos otra vez!

- ¡Mamá, sé lo que hago! – dijo Sora – ¡No puedo dejar aquí a mis amigos! ¡Necesito saber que están a salvo!

Los padres de Sora se quedaron en silencio. Entonces su padre puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sora y dijo:

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hijo. Pero prométenos que tendrás cuidado

- ¡Lo tendré! – dijo Sora

Seguidamente, sus padres echaron a correr fuera de la aldea, mientras Sora echaba a correr en la dirección opuesta. Por el camino le iban saliendo al paso varios sincorazón, pero él se ocupó de ellos con rapidez

- ¿Pero de donde salen? – dijo para sí mismo

Dobló una calle y llegó a la casa de Kairi. Allí estaba ella junto a Riku. Ambos tenían sus llaves espada y luchaban contra los sincorazón.

- ¡Riku! ¡Kairi! – gritó Sora

- ¡Sora! – gritó Riku – ¡Ven y échanos una mano!

Sora pegó un salto y atacó a varios sincorazón. Mientras Riku atacaba a otros que aparecían al frente, y Kairi se ocupaba de los que venían por detrás

- ¡Son demasiados! – dijo Kairi

- Déjame a mí – intervino Riku – ¡Razia tenebrosa!

Riku lanzó una serie de estocadas a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Logró destruir a todos los que tenía delante.

- ¡Buen golpe, Riku! – dijo Sora – pero el mío es mejor ¡Trueno!

Un rayo cayó del cielo entre varios sincorazón, acabando con todos ellos

- ¿A eso lo llamas un ataque? – preguntó Riku con guasa – eso es que estás más flojo de lo que pensaba

- Eso es porque todavía no has visto mi mejor golpe – respondió Sora

Acto seguido, Sora pegó un salto, colocándose entre un grupo numeroso de sincorazón y gritó "¡Piro!". Unas intensas llamas le rodearon, destruyendo a los sincorazón de su alrededor.

Por último, Kairi destruyó a los sincorazón que quedaban. Parece que había mejorado su estilo de lucha.

Después de esta batalla, todo quedó en silencio.

- Esto ha sido muy extraño – dijo Sora

- Sí, creí que los sincorazón habían desaparecido para siempre – dijo Riku

- ¿Qué creéis que significa? – terció Kairi

De pronto, la débil paz reinante se vio rota por un estruendo. Ante ellos apareció una figura alta y encapuchada. Sora y Riku se alteraron y sacando sus llaves espada al unísono gritaron:

- ¡Tú!

- Me alegra ver que después de tanto tiempo no me habéis olvidado – dijo la siniestra figura

- Creí que te habíamos destruido, Xemnas – gritó Sora

El desconocido se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello plateado y largo, y los ojos amarillos. Miraba a los tres con cierto desprecio

- ¡Elegidos de la llave espada! – gritó –. Ha llegado el momento de acabar con vosotros. Ahora soy más fuerte y voy a terminar lo que empecé hace mucho tiempo

Separó sus manos y entre ellas comenzó a aparecer una esfera gigante. Sora y Riku se lanzaron a por él, pero una pared invisible los hizo rebotar hacia atrás.

- Es inútil – dijo Xemnas – No podréis atacarme. En cambio yo os destruiré de un solo ataque. Adiós, elegidos

De pronto, aparecieron tras un portal oscuro tres figuras encapuchadas, de la altura de Sora. Dos de ellas iban de negro, pero la tercera iba de blanco. Las figuras negras hicieron aparecer llaves espada. Pese a ello, la expresión de la cara de Xemnas no varió en absoluto

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Xemnas – esto se pone más interesante ¿Queréis desaparecer como ellos? Bueno, entonces cumpliré vuestro deseo

Acto seguido, la esfera de Xemnas se transformó en una gigantesca descarga de energía. Sora vio a duras penas como los encapuchados estaban luchando para mantener una barrera e intentar protegerles. Riku y Kairi estaban junto a él tumbados en el suelo, protegiéndose.

Pero la barrera no era suficiente. Las fuerzas de los tres encapuchados estaban empezando a flaquear. La intensidad de la energía de Xemnas era tan fuerte que Sora a duras penas podía abrir los ojos. De pronto, se escuchó un estallido. Lo siguiente fue oscuridad y calma

**Esto es todo por ahora. ¿Cómo es posible que Xemnas siga vivo? ¿Y quiénes son esas figuras? ¿Habrán sobrevivido Sora y los demás? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente episodio!**


	2. Episodio 2 Regreso a Villa Crepúsculo

Kingdom Hearts III El cristal Mortimer

**Después de mucho tiempo, os traigo el segundo episodio. Espero que os guste**

Episodio 2. Regreso a Villa Crepúsculo

- ¡Sora! – decía una voz – ¡Sora! ¡Despierta!

Sora seguía dormido. La voz le llamaba, y el abrió los ojos perezosamente. Esperaba encontrarse a su madre, o a Kairi. Pero al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Olette, Hayner y Pence. Estaba en El Lugar de Siempre, pero ¿Qué hacía allí?

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sora

- Eso íbamos a preguntarte nosotros – dijo Hayner

- Sí, acabábamos de entrar aquí y te encontramos inconsciente – dijo Pence

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Olette

- Bien… pero… recuerdo haber visto a Xemnas y…

- ¿Quién es Xemnas? – preguntó Hayner

- ¡Kairi! – recordó de pronto Sora – ¡Riku! ¿Los habéis visto?

- A Kairi no – dijo Olette – Estabas solo cuando te encontramos

Sora no se lo podía creer. La historia se estaba repitiendo. Había vuelto a perder a Kairi y a Riku, y otra vez se encontraba lejos de casa. Al menos esta vez estaba en un lugar que le resultaba conocido. Si por lo menos tuviera a Donald y Goofy

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Pence – Últimamente están ocurriendo extraños fenómenos en Villa Crepúsculo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sora – ¿A qué te refieres?

- Se refiere a que están apareciendo criaturas extrañas que atacan a la gente

Sora abrió los ojos, sorprendido – le aclaró Hayner

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó – ¿Son sincorazón? ¿O incorpóreos?

- Si te refieres a las criaturas que vimos cuando viniste aquí la otra vez – dijo Olette – No, no se parecen a ninguna de esas criaturas

- Llevadme a verlas – dijo Sora levantándose a trompicones –. Ya perdí una vez a Kairi y Riku y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Esas criaturas puede que tengan algo que ver

A regañadientes, los tres amigos salieron de su refugio con Sora, buscando a aquellas extrañas criaturas. Sora seguía confuso por encontrarse de repente en aquel sitio ¿Por qué habría vuelto? ¿Y por qué Xemnas seguía vivo? Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente

- ¡Mira, Sora! – dijo Pence señalando – ¡Allí hay uno!

Sora divisó donde apuntaba Pence. Allí había una criatura cuanto menos extraña. No se parecía a un incorpóreo ni a un sincorazón. Tenía forma humanoide, y su cuerpo era azul. Sus ojos eran rendijas negras, y en sus manos había unas cuchillas muy afiladas. En el pecho llevaba un símbolo similar al de los incorpóreos, pero este era brillante y estaba como tachado

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sora

- Esperábamos que tú pudieras aclarárnoslo – dijo Hayner –. Estas criaturas atacan a la gente, pero por suerte no son muy abundantes

- Me ocuparé de él – dijo Sora haciendo aparecer su llave espada –. Seguro que es un incorpóreo

Sora corrió a atacar a esa extraña criatura, la cual, al ver que Sora iba a atacarla, también se puso en guardia con las cuchillas de sus manos dispuestas para atacar.

Sora intentó darle una estocada, pero la criatura la esquivó gracilmente. Sora entonces trató de golpearla una y otra vez, pero la criatura era más escurridiza que los incorpóreos a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado.

Después de varios intentos de ataque frustrados, la criatura decidió contraatacar, intentando clavar sus afiladas cuchillas a Sora.

Pero Sora logró contener el ataque interponiendo su llave espada por medio. La criatura lanzó varios ataques, uno de los cuales logró arañar a Sora en un brazo. Éste se echó hacia atrás saltando con toda la potencia que pudo y entonces gritó:

- ¡Hielo!

No ocurrió nada.

- ¡Hielo! ¡Trueno! ¡Piro! – gritó

Pero nada sucedió. Poco después se posó en el suelo, todavía desgastado por el esfuerzo y con la criatura aparentemente en calma mirándole

- Esto es extraño – murmuró Sora para sí mismo –. Aparezco yo solo en Villa Crepúsculo, aparece esa extraña criatura, no soy capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño y por si fuera poco no funcionan mis hechizos ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- ¡Sora, cuidado! – gritó la voz de Pence

Sora reaccionó. La criatura volvía al ataque con sus cuchillas, pero esta vez Sora consiguió esquivarlas

- Menos mal que mis otras habilidades aun funcionan – dijo

Entonces Sora volvió a atacar a la criatura, pero esta paró sus golpes de llave espada con sus cuchillas. La criatura abrió la boca, como preparándose para decir algo, pero en ella empezó a aparecer una esfera amarilla, cada vez más brillante. Sora lo intuyó y se apartó otra vez rápidamente. La criatura lanzó una esfera brillante a gran velocidad. Sora cerró los ojos protegiéndose de ataque. Cuando de pronto…

Un encapuchado apareció de la nada, rechazando el ataque y desviándolo al cielo, donde explotó con gran intensidad.

Sora vio al desconocido. Parecía un miembro de la extinta Organización XIII, pues iba vestido exactamente igual, salvo que este no era tan alto, sino más bien de la estatura de Sora. Y llevaba en la mano una llave espada, Prometida. Sora entonces cayó en la cuenta. No podía ser otro.

- ¿Ro… Roxas? – dijo Sora – ¿Eres tú?

El desconocido no le respondió. Apenas giró un poco su cabeza para verle. Entonces hizo aparecer una segunda llave espada, Recuerdos Lejanos, y se volvió para atacar a la criatura, con la misma velocidad que antes había utilizado Sora. Pero el desconocido atacó a la criatura con una velocidad que sorprendió al enemigo, pues recibió numerosos golpes a gran velocidad. La criatura trató de lanzar otra esfera por su boca, pero el desconocido fue más rápido, pues logró golpearla con las dos llaves espada al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la criatura desapareciese en la oscuridad.

Sora estaba boquiabierto. Jamás había visto a alguien que no fuese él mismo moverse tan rápidamente. Hayner y Pence le ayudaron a levantarse, pues aun le dolía el brazo del ataque. Mientras el desconocido hizo desaparecer sus llaves espada y se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de Sora y los demás, se quitó la capucha. En efecto, era él, un joven de pelo rubio con unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Sora. Miraba a este contento.

- Sabía que eras tú – dijo Sora

- Siento no habértelo explicado antes, pero tenía que ocuparme de aquella criatura – dijo Roxas – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contestó Sora – Este arañazo no ha sido nada

- No tiene tan buena pinta, Sora – intervino Olette –. Permite, te lo vendaré

- Oye, ¿y tú quien eres? – preguntó Hayner a Roxas

- Yo… – iba a decir Roxas, pero se paró en seco. Sora ya imagino el por qué: Roxas había conocido a Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero no a los reales, sino a una representación virtual de ellos mismos. Entonces se aclaró la garganta – Soy… soy un amigo de Sora

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Pence – ¡Pues bienvenido a Villa Crepúsculo, Roxas! – dijo –. Los amigos de Sora también son nuestros amigos

- Eh… gracias, Pence – dijo Roxas sonriendo

Le llevó un rato a Sora el poder hablar a solas con Roxas. Hasta que al final pudieron hablar cuando anochecía y los demás se fueron a sus casas. Mientras, Sora y Roxas estaban sentados junto al gran reloj que presidía Villa Crepúsculo

- Bien – dijo Roxas –. Me parece que querías hablar conmigo ¿no?

- Sí – dijo Sora –. En primer lugar ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí? Quiero decir… tu volviste a formar parte de mi ¿no? Entonces si estás aquí ¿significa eso que estoy otra vez incompleto?

- En efecto, volví a formar parte de ti – dijo Roxas tranquilamente –, al contrario que otros incorpóreos, que desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Pero el verme ahora no significa que estés incompleto, Sora. Esto forma parte de tus nuevos poderes

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sora – ¿Tengo nuevos poderes?

- En efecto – respondió Roxas –. Ahora tienes la capacidad de proyectar partes de ti mismo, como yo. Estas proyecciones no son permanentes, pero pueden aparecer siempre que necesites ayuda

- Claro, por eso viniste a ayudarme – dijo Sora –. También fuiste una de las figuras que apareció en Islas del Destino cuando nos atacó Xemnas, ¿verdad?

- Así es – respondió Roxas

- Pero eran tres figuras ¿no? – dijo Sora –. Veamos. Una debía ser Naminé ¿verdad? Entonces eso significa que Kairi también puede usar ese poder. ¿Y la tercera? – de pronto recordó – ¿Y qué ha pasado con Kairi y Riku?

- No lo sé, Sora – dijo Roxas – Debemos averiguar lo que podamos sobre lo que está pasando. En cuanto a la tercer figura… ya lo sabrás en su momento

- Bien, pues para averiguar lo que ocurre, deberíamos ir a ver a Yen Sid. Quizá él pueda ponernos en contacto con el Rey Mickey, o con Donald y Goofy. Igual alguno sabe algo – dijo Sora

- De acuerdo – dijo Roxas –. Iremos a verle

- En cuanto a la criatura aquella… – dijo Sora – no era un incorpóreo ¿verdad?

- No, no era un incorpóreo – respondió Roxas –. Y tampoco un sincorazón. Nunca había visto una criatura como esa, ni siquiera cuando formaba parte de la Organización XIII. Presiento que esa criatura no es la única que vamos a encontrarnos. Necesitaremos toda la información que podamos

- En ese caso, vamos – animó Sora –. Cojamos el tren que nos llevará a la torre de Yen Sid

Ambos entonces se encaminaron hacia la estación de Villa Crepúsculo. Una nueva aventura acababa de empezar.

**Hola. Esto continua, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir. Aquí ya aclaro algo de las extrañas figuras del anterior episodio. No necesito explicar quien será la tercera ¿no? En cualquier caso, ya aparecerá ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Y gracias a Elizander por su review. Seguid mandando más reviews, por favor**


	3. Episodio 3 Un feliz reencuentro

Kingdom Hearts III El cristal Mortimer

**La historia continua. Aquí llega el episodio 3**

Episodio 3. Un feliz reencuentro

Sora y Roxas se encaminaron hacia la estación de Villa Crepúsculo. Estaba anocheciendo, y puede que no hubiera trenes a esa hora, pero debían asegurarse

- Ojalá pudiésemos abrir una puerta como lo hacía Axel – dijo Sora

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Roxas –. Si pudiésemos, seríamos criaturas de la oscuridad, y no existiríamos

- Lo sé, solo era una broma – dijo Sora

Los dos llegaron hasta la explanada que había junto a la entrada de la estación, cuando de pronto, aparecieron de la nada cinco criaturas como la que horas antes habían vencido

- ¿Otra vez estas criaturas? – dijo Sora haciendo aparecer su llave espada – ¿Pero cuantas hay?

- Me temo que esto es solo una muestra de lo que nos espera – dijo Roxas mientras hacía aparecer sus llaves espada –. Alguien no quiere que entremos en la estación

Sora y Roxas comenzaron a luchar contra aquellos seres. Sora aun estaba dolorido por el arañazo recibido, pero no podía flaquear ante semejante peligro. Atacó a tres de ellos, pero solo lograba acertarles la mitad de los golpes. Mientras, Roxas se movía con una velocidad aun mayor, asestando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra los dos enemigos con los que luchaba.

Sora lo veía y se preguntaba como era posible que él, un ser completo, tuviera problemas para moverse con rapidez y en cambio Roxas, que era una parte de él mismo, se moviese a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

Sora destruyó de una estocada a uno de sus enemigos. Pero los otros dos, que estaban a ambos lados de él, estaban empezando a abrir la boca, preparados para lanzar aquel ataque devastador. Primero pensó en usar un hechizo de escudo, pero entonces recordó que su magia no funcionaba, así que…

Los dos enemigos lanzaron su ataque con gran velocidad. Sora tiró al suelo rápidamente, haciendo que cada uno de los enemigos quedara destruido por el ataque del otro.

- Está claro que a veces vale más la maña que la fuerza – dijo Sora para sí mismo mientras volvía a levantarse

Mientras tanto, Roxas destruyó a sus dos enemigos a la vez con sus dos llaves espada

- Problema resuelto – dijo Roxas, y volviéndose a Sora añadió – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – dijo Sora – pero quiero saber ¿Por qué tú puedes moverte a esa velocidad y yo no?

- Porque al proyectarme has gastado parte de tus habilidades – le dijo Roxas –. Ten en cuenta que esta técnica nueva consume parte de tus recursos, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás a perder menos habilidad cuando nos proyectes

- ¿Nos? – preguntó Sora con incredulidad – ¿A quién más tengo que proyectar?

Roxas había hablado demasiado. No respondió a Sora, pero cambió de tema diciendo:

- Eeeeh… será mejor que entremos en la estación. No perdamos más tiempo, no sea que aparezcan más de esas criaturas

Los dos entraron en la estación. No había cambiado desde la primera vez que Sora entró en ella. Recordaba aquel día: aun tenía las ropas del comienzo de su aventura, que se le habían quedado pequeñas de lo que había crecido. También iba acompañado de sus amigos, Donald y Goofy. Como le hubiera gustado volver a verlos. Tal vez pudiera acercarse a su mundo si conseguía una nave gumi. Puede que Yen Sid tuviera alguna para prestarles.

Compraron dos billetes con unos platines que habían caído al suelo al derrotar a aquellos enemigos. Entonces se acercaron al andén donde estaba el tren mágico. Estaba vacío

- Genial, ahora tendremos que buscar otro medio de llegar allí – dijo Roxas

- No creo – dijo Sora –. El tren siempre aparece en algún momento ¡mira!

Efectivamente, el tren se materializó allí, como salido de la nada. Ya tenían un medio de transporte para llegar hasta la Torre de Yen Sid.

- ¿Do… donde estoy? – dijo

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en medio de la penumbra, no se distinguía nada. Se había desmayado. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. Los sincorazón, habían vuelto. Entonces, había luchado contra ellos, y había visto… ¡a Xemnas! ¡Pero si habían terminado con él! ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez los seres incompletos no desapareciesen tan fácilmente. De pronto, un ruido cercano interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó

- ¿Riku? – dijo otra voz – ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Kairi? – dijo Riku – ¿Y Sora?

- No está aquí – respondió la voz de Kairi. He tanteado este sitio, pero no hay nadie más que tú y yo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Ojalá tuviese una respuesta para eso, Kairi – dijo Riku –. Será mejor que ideemos algo para salir de aquí

- Este sitio está oscuro. No veo nada – dijo Kairi

- Prueba a encender una luz con tu llave espada – dijo Riku

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kairi – ¿Mi llave espada puede hacer eso?

- Eso y mucho más – dijo Riku – Solo tienes que apuntar hacia arriba con ella

Kairi hizo caso a Riku. Hizo aparecer su llave espada y apuntó hacia donde se supone que estaba el techo del lugar donde se encontraban.

Entonces Kairi y Riku descubrieron que estaban en una gran habitación, completamente en penumbra. Por no haber no había ni ventanas. Tan solo una extraña puerta negra.

- ¿Crees que nos han encerrado aquí por algo? – dijo Kairi

- Supongo que para que no escapemos – dijo Riku –. Supongoo que ahora deberíamos abrir esa puerta

E hizo aparecer su llave espada, Camino al Alba. Apuntó con ella a la cerradura de la puerta, y un pequeño rayo de luz surgió del extremo de Camino al Alba en dirección a la cerradura. En pocos segundos, esta se abrió suavemente.

- Vía libre – dijo Riku –. Podemos salir de aquí

Y salió corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad. Kairi iba a hacer lo mismo cuando escuchó un grito

- ¡Riku! – gritó ella asomándose a la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó impresionada

Todo lo que había al otro lado de la puerta era el espacio, vacío, salvo por una pequeña zona donde estaba Kingdom Hearts, que todavía seguía con un agujero de considerable tamaño.

- ¡Riku! – repitió ella

- ¡Estoy aquí! – dijo su voz – ¡Ayúdame a subir!

Riku estaba agarrado a la parte baja de la puerta. Tratando de volver a subir a la habitación donde estaba Kairi. Ésta intentó levantarle, pero entonces…

Una criatura voladora planeó hacia ellos. Era un dragón verde oscuro, no tenía ojos, pero sí unas fauces repletas de dientes afilados. En la cabeza tenía un símbolo similar al de los incorpóreos, pero tachado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – gritó Kairi

- No lo sé – respondió Riku –. Parece un incorpóreo, pero no estoy del todo convencido

El dragón abrió la boca, dispuesto a merendarse a su presa, pero Riku reaccionó a tiempo, saltando hasta colocarse encima de su cabeza. Hizo aparecer su llave espada, dispuesto a atacar. Mientras, Kairi le miraba. Quería ayudarle, pero la criatura se estaba alejando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – dijo

_Kairi…_

- ¿Quién… quién me habla? – dijo

_Kairi… puedo ayudarte…_

- Esa voz… – Kairi parecía desconcertada – ¿Naminé? ¿Eres tú?

_Date prisa… piensa en mí… y apareceré…_

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Entonces decidió pensar en Naminé. No sabía bien qué hacer, pero se esforzó en recordar como era, su aspecto, lo valiente que fue al salvarla, enfrentándose a la Organización XIII. Y entonces ocurrió.

Como salida de la nada, Naminé se materializó ante ella. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que la última vez que se vieron, solo que esta vez llevaba un abrigo similar al de los miembros de la Organización XIII, solo que este era blanco.

- Gracias, Kairi – dijo ella

- Pero… ¿cómo es posible? – dijo Kairi, con sorpresa

- Os lo explicaré todo, pero primero tenemos que ayudar a Riku – dijo Naminé

Entonces empezó a hacer aparecer en el suelo de aquel "espacio" unas baldosas blancas

- ¡Vamos, sígueme! – dijo

Mientras, Riku había saltado del lomo del dragón, dispuesto a utilizar su arma para atacar. La criatura lo recibió abriendo la boca y mostrando todos sus dientes

- ¡Razia tenebrosa! – gritó Riku

Acto seguido, lanzó una lluvia de estocadas sobre la boca de aquella criatura, destrozando la mayoría de sus dientes. El monstruo lanzó un rugido de dolor, que impulsó a Riku hacia atrás. Entonces, el dragón abrió de nuevo la boca, preparándose para lanzar fuego.

-¡Adelante, ataca! – desafió Riku

Pero la criatura no echó fuego, sino un veloz rayo de luz. Riku tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo, pero el rayo alcanzó de lleno un asteroide de aquel sitio, haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos

- ¡Riku! – gritó la voz de Kairi

Él vio como se acercaban Kairi y… ¿Naminé?

- ¡No os acerqueis! – dijo – ¡Es muy fuerte!

- ¡No te vamos a dejar luchar solo, Riku! – dijo Kairi

- Espera, Kairi, es posible que podamos ayudarle sin tener que acercarnos a ese monstruo – dijo Naminé –. Escúchame bien

Mientras, Riku volvió a cargar contra el dragón, que le atacó utilizando su cola, llena de pinchos. Riku contuvo la embestida con su llave espada. Entonces empezaron a aparecer enredaderas alrededor del dragón. Ambos contendientes se sorprendieron por ello, mientras las plantas crecían rápidamente, inmovilizando al dragón.

Riku enseguida comprendió. Kairi estaba con su llave espada, apuntando al dragón. La llave brillaba con gran intensidad

- ¡Bien hecho, Kairi! – dijo Riku

Pero la criatura no había dicho su última palabra. Abrió la boca para lanzar otro rayo de luz

- ¡Me toca! – dijo Naminé

Acto seguido, ella misma empezó a brillar, y el dragón de pronto detuvo su ataque

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó Kairi

- Hacer que olvide como se lanza el rayo – dijo Naminé sonriendo

Pero las enredaderas estaban empezando a aflojar a su presa

- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! – dijo Naminé – ¡Date prisa, Riku, acaba con esa criatura de la oscuridad!

Riku no se hizo esperar, y lanzó un ataque rápido contra el dragón, que acabó esfumándose en la oscuridad.

Sora y Roxas llegaron a la torre de Yen Sid. Tampoco parecía haber cambiado

- Aquí obtendremos respuestas – dijo Sora

Pero, antes de que pudieran acercarse más a la puerta, aparecieron una docena de sincorazón.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Sora – ¡Y yo que ya echaba de menos a estos!

Sora y Roxas comenzaron a luchar, pero el primero empezó a dar muestras de cansancio. Mantener la proyección de Roxas y luchar tanto era demasiado. Logró acabar con uno, pero no podía. Cayó al suelo, agotado. Roxas intentó ayudarle, pero se desvaneció al perder Sora la consciencia.

Todo parecía perdido, pero de pronto dos figuras atacaron a los sincorazón con rapidez, destruyéndolos a todos. Sora abrió los ojos. No podía ser

- ¡Donald! ¡Goofy! – dijo

- Hola, Sora – dijo Donald

- Me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Goofy

Sí, habían vuelto sus amigos. El equipo estaba otra vez reunido. Todo iba a salir bien.

**Hola a todos. Para este capítulo no ha tenido que pasar tanto tiempo (menos mal para los fans mas asiduos, ¿no?). En fin, ya han hecho su aparición tanto Naminé como Donald y Goofy, e incluso se han visto algunos de los poderes de la llave espada de Kairi. Opino que en los videojuegos deberían haberle dado mayor continuidad a ese tema.**

**Gracias a Nikolas Sur por sus review. Espero que para la próxima no haya que esperar otro año. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**


	4. Episodio 4 Los anticuerpos

Kingdom Hearts III El cristal Mortimer

Episodio 4. Los anticuerpos

Sora despertó. Se había quedado dormido ¿había vuelto a ver a Donald y Goofy? ¿O todo había sido un sueño? Entonces, cuando enfocó la vista. No estaba ni en su casa, ni en Villa Crepúsculo. Se hallaba dentro de la torre de Yen Sid. Y allí estaban también sus amigos

- Al fin despiertas, Sora – dijo Goofy

- ¡Donald!¡Goofy! – dijo Sora corriendo a abrazarlos – ¡Como me alegro de que volvamos a encontrarnos!

- ¿Y de verme a mi no te alegras? – dijo una vocecilla

Sora miró al suelo

- ¡Ah, lo siento, Pepito Grillo! – dijo – ¡También me alegro de verte a ti!

- Llevas un buen rato dormido – le dijo Donald – Luchar contra los sincorazón es agotador, ¿verdad?

- No es eso – dijo Sora –. Todo esto es una larga historia, y hablando de historias ¿dónde está el Maestro Yen Sid?

- Está en el piso de arriba – dijo Donald –. Podría habernos explicado la situación a nosotros, pero ha preferido esperar a que estuvieras despierto

- En ese caso, vamos – dijo Sora –. Ahora me siento como nuevo

El grupo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la misma estancia en que Sora había conocido a Yen Sid tiempo atrás. El mago que le enseñó al Rey Mickey todo cuanto sabía sobre artes mágicas les había guiado por el camino que tenían que seguir para encontrar a Riku y librar a los mundos de los sincorazón.

El Maestro Yen Sid estaba sentado a su escritorio, contemplando uno de sus libros

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Sora – dijo él sin apartar la vista de su libro

- Maestro Yen Sid – dijo Sora inclinándose ante él, al igual que Donald y Goofy

Yen Sid cerró su libro y miró a Sora

- Me alegra volver a verte, a pesar de las circunstancias – dijo

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Sora – Los sincorazón han regresado, y ¿qué eran las criaturas contras las que he luchado?

- Poco a poco, Sora – dijo Yen Sid –. Bien, en primer lugar los sincorazón han vuelto, sí. Aunque acabasteis con casi todos ellos en vuestra anterior aventura, unos cuantos consiguieron escapar, y fueron controlados por una fuerza aun mayor

- ¿Qué clase de fuerza? – preguntó Sora – ¿Los incorpóreos? ¿La Organización XIII?

- Ni la una ni la otra – dijo Yen Sid –. Acabasteis con ellos en vuestra anterior aventura. Sin embargo…

Yen Sid dio unos pases mágicos. Antes ellos se materializó una criatura como la que Sora había destruido

- …el que destruyeseis a los miembros de la Organización XIII liberó una fuerza que ellos habían apresado en los tiempos en que se dedicaban a dominar a los sincorazón. Esta fuerza eran los anticuerpos

- ¿Anticuerpos? – preguntó Donald

- Sí – dijo Yen Sid – los anticuerpos son seres que han perdido su corazón, como los incorpóreos, pero a diferencia de estos, los anticuerpos son seres que en vez de tener voluntad firme tienen voluntad oscura. De ese modo, fueron un peligro, incluso para la Organización XIII. Por esa razón, Xemnas y los otros miembros trabajaron duramente para encerrarlos y que no interfirieran en sus planes. Esta criatura se llama Cuchillos, y es la forma más común de anticuerpo. Pero hay muchos más tipos que descubriréis

Seguidamente, dio otra serie de pases y apareció una figura encapuchada, como los miembros de la Organización XIII, pero este iba de azul oscuro y tenía extraños dibujos en su ropa

- Al igual que con los incorpóreos, los anticuerpos más fuertes también formaron un grupo, llamado Tetra, por ser cuatro los miembros que lo forman

- ¿Y qué ha ocurrido con Riku y Kairi? – preguntó Sora

- No estoy seguro – dijo Yen Sid –. Su desaparición se debe a ese grupo, pero ignoro el motivo por el que te separaron de ellos. Deben tenerlos prisioneros en alguna parte

- ¿Y Xemnas? – dijo Sora – ¿Cómo es posible que volviera?

- Xemnas no volvió, Sora – dijo Yen Sid – El ser contra el que luchasteis no era el auténtico Xemnas, sino una copia. Deberéis ser muy prudentes en vuestro nuevo viaje, pues os esperan peligros semejantes o mayores

- Si es así – dijo Goofy –, seguro que estos anticuerpos tampoco pueden sentir, ¿verdad?

- Correcto – asintió Yen Sid –. Siguen siendo seres sin un corazón, y por tanto sin la capacidad de sentir ni de existir. No os dejéis embaucar

- Acabo de descubrir que tengo un nuevo poder – dijo Sora –. Pero me consume mucha energía ¿hay algún modo de cambiar eso?

- En efecto – respondió Yen Sid –, lo hay. Debes entrenar todo lo que puedas para que ese poder no consuma tu energía. De este modo podrás mantener las partes de ti mismo que has proyectado sin que ello te suponga un gasto de energía ni de habilidades

- A propósito de habilidades – dijo Sora – ¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi magia? Antes de que nos atacara Xemnas, o esa copia de Xemnas, podía lanzar hechizos, pero ahora soy incapaz

- La onda de choque debe haber anulado tu magia – dijo Yen Sid –. Me temo que tendrás que empezar de cero para eso

Sora bajó la cabeza, frustrado. Si ya fue difícil aprender sus hechizos antes, ahora lo sería más.

- ¿Y el rey? – dijo Donald – ¿Lo has visto?

- Así es – dijo Yen Sid –. Vino por aquí antes que vosotros. Intuyó una vez más el peligro y decidió salir para combatirlo. Sigue investigando la procedencia de esas extrañas criaturas. Es posible que le encontréis en algún punto de vuestro viaje

- Nuestro viaje, nuestro viaje… – replicó Sora – ¿Y como vamos a viajar por los mundos?

- Una vez más, me temo que está todo previsto – dijo Yen Sid señalando la ventana –. Mirad

Los tres se asomaron. Una nave gumi flotaba en el aire, pero no era como la de su anterior viaje. Esta era azul oscuro y amarilla, y parecía más grande

- Esta nave os permitirá viajar por las nuevas rutas que se han abierto entre los mundos – dijo Yen Sid –. También es más resistente a los ataques de las naves de los anticuerpos, que son más sofisticadas y peligrosas que las de los incorpóreos

- ¡Genial! – dijo Sora emocionado – ¡Kairi, Riku, os encontraré otra vez, estéis donde estéis!

Kairi y Riku se hallaban con Naminé en un rincón de aquel peculiar espacio

- ¿Así que tengo nuevos poderes? – dijo Kairi – ¡Eso es estupendo!

- Sí – dijo Naminé –. Por desgracia, estos poderes no pueden ayudarnos a salir de aquí

- ¿No puedes abrir una puerta como la que llevó a Kairi desde el Mundo Inexistente hasta las Islas del Destino?

- No, Riku, no puedo – dijo Naminé –. Al dejar de ser una criatura de la oscuridad, he perdido la capacidad para poder abrir portales a otros mundos, al igual que te ocurrió a ti

- Entonces estamos prisioneros – dijo Riku –. A menos que encontremos una puerta de salida

- Este espacio es inmenso – dijo Kairi – ¿esperas encontrar alguna?

- Si hay alguna, la llave espada la encontrará – dijo

RIku hizo aparecer a Camino al Alba y se puso a oscilarla lentamente de derecha a izquierda. No ocurrió nada

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Kairi

- ¡Ya está! – dijo Riku – ¡La tengo!

Su llave espada emitía un ligero haz de luz en dirección a Kingdom Hearts

- ¿Esperas que vayamos allí? – dijo Kairi

- No parece que tengamos más opción – dijo Naminé

Los tres caminaron por aquel lugar a través de un sendero que Naminé iba diseñando conforme caminaban

- ¿Eso es Kingdom Hearts? Me da escalofríos – dijo Kairi

- No creo que sea Kingdom Hearts de verdad – dijo Riku –. Esto debe ser alguna ilusión ¿Y si estuviésemos en el Castillo del Olvido?

- No creo – dijo Naminé –. Habríais perdido vuestros recuerdos. Este lugar es diferente. Lo noto

Entonces los tres llegaron a Kingdom Hearts. Era inmenso, y brillaba como si fuera una luna

- Según mi llave espada, aquí está la puerta – dijo Riku

- Entonces, hazla aparecer – dijo Kairi

Riku apuntó a Kingdom Hearts con su llave espada. Del extremo de la misma salió un rayo de luz que hizo aparecer una puerta en el agujero central. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió. No se distinguía nada

- Será mejor que entremos – dijo Riku –. Yo iré delante

El grupo cruzó la puerta hacia algún lugar desconocido.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí explico por fin lo que era la criatura contra la que luchó Sora. Y vuelve a aparecer Yen Sid. Ahora empieza una nueva aventura para Sora y sus amigos ¿Qué pasará?**

**Doy las gracias a Nicolas Sur por su review. Este fic sigue**


End file.
